


How an exchange year in University probably shouldn't be

by Multi_jiminie



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Australia, Eventual Fluff, Exchange Student, Gangs, M/M, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin, changlix, hyungin, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_jiminie/pseuds/Multi_jiminie
Summary: Everything will go smoothly in seoul. Chris-hyung already knows some guys there and we'll have a nice place to stay. So what eventually could go wrong, right?Those are mainly felix's thoughts on the Plane ride to South Korea, where he and Chan will stay for a year.-Felix and Chan are exchange students in Seoul. 3Racha are underground rappers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> this is my first Fanfic ever, so i'm very nervous to post it tbh..I hope you'll like it!  
> Sorry if there are some typos, but english is not my first language soooo.  
> Enjoy!

Once again Felix regrets not cleaning his room for so long. He and Chan are packing for their exchange year in Seoul right now, but he trembles over useless stuff in his room every time he wants to grab something from his closet.  
  
"are you done packing your stuff?" Chan asks Felix, screaming from their living room. They have lived together for almost two years now, and its always the same: Chan is perfectly ready to go and waits for Felix. Most of the time he's patient with Felix, but not today.  
"Yeah almost finished! Just one more minute! I just need to grab my Play station from th-" "Your what?? Are you kidding right now? you already packed your lap top and your Nintendo thingy, isn't it enough?" Chan asks laughing. "The apartment where we will stay doesn't even has a TV as far as I know." "But that's unfair!" whines Felix back from his room. "Stop whining and hurry up or we'll miss the plane."  
  
Felix rushes out of his room into the bathroom and grabs all his stuff to throw it inside his open suitcase which lays on the floor of his still messy room. "Why are you always packing so late?" Chan asks, now obviously annoyed. "I'm sorry hyung, I'm done now! Could you call a Taxi?" "sure" Chan answers now not as annoyed anymore. Waiting for the Taxi Felix suddenly is tensed and admits: "To be honest, I'm scared hyung..I don't know anyone there and I'm not even completely fluent in korean..." Chan approaches Felix, who looks like a scared small cat standing in his door frame, and gives him a tight hug. "It's okay little koala. Your korean improved a lot over the last year and also the people I know there are very friendly and I'm sure you'll be friends with them in no time. Don't worry, you'll have a great time there!"  
  
They hear the taxi pulling up in front of their house, and suddenly the calming and comfortable atmosphere is replaced by a hurry to get their bags down the staircase and in the back of the Taxi. Felix takes a last look into their apartment to check if they forgot anything, but surprisingly they didn't forget anything as far as he could see. He turns down all the heaters, closes his window and locks up the door behind him before he joins Chan in the Taxi.  
  
He is stressed. He has never been away from australia longer than a month, and now he'll stay away for a whole year..what if it will be horrible and he will be staying in his room alone everyday counting the days he still has to live there? He is going through every possible thing that could happen and go wrong. Felix is so lost in thoughts that he doesn't hear Chan telling him that they are almost at the airport. "Lee yong-bok, can you hear me?" Chan says loud enough now to snap Felix out of his thoughts. "Oh yes sorry what's the matter?" "I see how much you are worrying Felix...I get that it's something very new to you to just leave the country and live somewhere else..but please try to just enjoy it! You are young and this is a great opportunity for you to get into one of the most popular Universities of arts, to fulfill your dream of becoming a professional dancer. Now, get ready we are almost at the airport."  
  
That's exactly what Felix needed to hear. With a new boost of confidence and motivation he puts his phone in his pocket and thanks Chan before they leave the Taxi and take their bags out of the trunk.  
After checking in and giving away their luggage, they need to wait for almost two hours before they can enter the plane.  
"Hyung! We didn't need to hurry that much! Why did you stress me so bad when we have plenty of time left?" Felix pouts when he sees the remaining time they have left on the big Scoreboard of the airport. "Lix, I just wanted to make sure we won't miss the flight. Relax. We'll go get some food, and if you want to, we can practice some korean...or you can play some dumb video games while waiting." "Food sounds great! Can we go eat some Australian food for the last time before Seoul?" "Sure" Chan laughs and is happy to see Felix smile again.  
  
Even though Felix is just Chan's step-brother, Chan feels like a real big brother and has the need to protect Felix no matter what. They've been friends before Chan's mother married Felix's Dad, but not that close. Because of the marriage their friendship became closer, they went to the same university and even moved together in one dorm.  
Felix talks about a new game he bought yesterday to play it on the plane and doesn't stop to talk about all the great characters and the amazing storyline behind the levels, until they're done eating.  
  
They eventually endure the waiting even though Felix is complaining about how cold it is and about all the people talking that loud around them. He is looking forward to South korea. He really is, but everytime he thinks about ,for example, the dance test he has to take at the end of the year, his stomach clenches and he is super nervous all over again.  
They finally get into the plane, and of course Felix is sitting at the window, super excited for the flight, because he doesn't have a lot of experiences when it comes to plane rides.  
The Stewardess is extremely nice to the boys, so they are really relaxed and are feeling very comfortable already. That's probably why Felix sleeps almost the whole flight leaning on Chans shoulder.

  
The younger boy wakes up in the middle of the flight to eat some ramen they got from the flight attendant. It tastes decently okay and Felix is completely satisfied with how everything is in this exact moment. No worries, food, Chan next to him and a breathtaking view out of the window. The only thing that could make it even better is playing his new game thinks Felix, so he takes out his Nintendo switch and starts playing with pure excitement.

Chan next to him sighs as he sees him playing but just keeps on working on his newest song for the little underground rap group he formed with two of the boys he met in korea last year. It's not the best song he made so far, but it's just the intro for their next soundcloud album, he thinks, so this should be fine. Felix gets to listen to the song too, and he really likes it. He hums with the beat and even tries to translate the korean lyrics in his head.  
"Hyung this is really good!" he says after taking off the earphones.

Felix likes almost every song Chan writes and Produces for his little 'Band' called 3Racha. He always listens to their tracks on soundcloud while working out or while doing chores. Most of the time the lyrics are really inspiring, but Felix also likes the tracks that are not that serious and that are more for fun and about girls.  
He cringes everytime when he listens to the songs where the three boys are rapping about a pretty girl, because he knows for sure that all three of them are gay (or at least bi) from what he has heard.  
Inspired by the song sample Felix just heard, he takes out his own earphones and starts listening to the newest mixtape of 3Racha while continuing his game.

The rest of the flight remains quiet and relaxed. With every hour passing by, felix gets more and more excited and nervous.  
Half an hour before they are supposed to land at Incheon airport, Felix can't keep sitting still on his seat. Uncomfortably he shifts from side to side and stares out of the window restlessly.  
Chan seems to notice his discomfort again and puts away all of his stuff to start talking to Felix soothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg some of you actually left Kudos...Thank you so so much!! I didn't expect getting any feedback at all, so it means a lot to me. Thank you!  
> I'm glad that at least some people who read this chapter like it!  
> I'm sorry, now enjoy the next chapter!

They eventually arrive at the airport and Felix is a lot more relaxed than he was the last hour. After landing the boys take out the stuff from over their heads and check if they left something at the seat. They make their way out of the crowded, really big Airplane and step inside the tunnel that leads them directly to their gate.

They don't have to wait very long to get their luggage, so they can quickly go to the door leading out of the gate. Felix is a bit more nervous now, but he is surprisingly calm in comparison to his state in the plane.  
They approach the door, and Felix knows that two of Chan's friends will pick them up. He's very excited to finally meet the boys, Chan is always talking about. They step out of the door and Felix immediately recognizes a large poster, which says:"Welcome back, Kangaroo!" Felix laughs a little as he gets that they mean Chan. Chan just sighs quietly when he sees the poster, the two happy looking boys hold proudly.

Felix now takes a look at their faces, and he freezes when he looks into the face of the smaller boy. He's completely dressed in black, and is even wearing a black snap back and really pretty cross-Earrings. Felix has never seen a guy being that attractive in his life before. He's flashed by the bright smile the boy is showing while waving to Chan and Felix. Felix cannot move or breath anymore he is just shook and mesmerized by the quite small boy.

"Close your mouth Felix! Whats wrong?" Chan asks confused before he takes Felix's wrist and pulls him behind the boundary that separates the four boys.  
They are heading to the boys still holding up the poster and Felix notices that the good looking boy is looking at Felix with a interested look on his face.  
Or is Felix just making things up? Nevermind, he thinks, he probably didn't even notice me.  
Chan greets the smaller boy with a short, but tight hug. While he is greeting the taller boy with a very long and intense hug. For at least ten seconds, Felix is watching them, and notices that there is something between Chan and the other boy, something, that Felix doesn't know about and he's getting really curious about their relationship.

while in thoughts, the smaller boy walks up to Felix and shaking his hand while saying "Hello, I'm Changbin, one member of 3Racha. You are probably Felix, Chan's step-brother right?" Felix stutters back:" Umm y-yes I'm Felix." After the handshake, they share a quite intense and kinda curious look. Felix and Changbin get snapped out of this strange state of just looking into each others eyes and exploring the face of each other, by the other, taller boy.  
"Hey Felix, I'm Woojin, nice to meet you!" He says, hugging Felix for a short moment. "Hey Woojin, nice to meet you too!" he answers.  
Felix instantly notices the warmth Woojin radiates. He really likes him already, which definitely calms him down a lot.  
  
Chan claps his hands, and says loudly "Lets get going, I'm hungry and i need to take a shower." the other three boys agree and they make their way out of the building. Chan and Woojin are walking in front of the others, with Woojin carrying Chan's luggage. Again, Felix thinks about how the behavior of the two older boys is not a typical friendship behavior. But he forgets his thoughts as Changbin offers to take Felix's suitcase and backpack. As Felix sees Changbin's biceps while lifting up the suitcase, Felix heart skips a beat. He sees some black tattoos reaching out of Changbin's Shirt, covering some parts of the well-trained Arms.

Talking about their plans for the upcoming year, the two younger boys follow the older boys out of the airport. In the car, Chan talks with the two boys about stuff that happened a year ago when Chan visited Korea the last time. Felix is looking out of the window, saying to himself that Changbin is a bad-boy and absolutely NOT Felix's type. He is merely trying to convince himself that he doesn't find Changbin that attractive. But unfortunately he fails.  
The four arrive in front of the apartment where Felix and Chan will be staying the next months. They plan on meeting in one hour again, to eat something.  
  
Stepping inside the apartment Felix notices a strange smell, but forgets about it as soon as he sees their big, beautiful rooms. He and Chan take a shower and put on some more suitable cloths for the warm May evening.  
Felix gets excited while thinking about meeting Changbin and Woojin again. "Lix, The other boys will be joining us going out, I hope it's okay." "Sure! I really want to meet all of your friends! You were talking so much about them, I need to meet them as soon as possible." Felix says laughing while tying his shoelaces. "I'm ready to go hyung! Why are you taking so long to get ready? Do you want to impress someone?" He teases him smiling.  
"Shut up." He hears Chan from the bathroom and laughs.

Downstairs, there are two cars parking, full with people. All of them come out to greet the two boys. Felix meets Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jeongin, Minho and Jisung, who is the third member of 3Racha. Felix immediately likes all of them, and sits next to Seungmin in the car. They're talking about Day6, which turns out to be the favorite band of both of them. He really enjoys the dynamic in the group, and likes how they easily start talking to Felix and integrate him in their conversations. Next to him is Jeongin, who is the youngest of the group, and who is incredibly cute and kind. On the front seats there are Jisung and Minho who are almost talking like an old married couple, and Felix finds it hilarious.

Arriving at the restaurant, Felix is surprised as Changbin is sitting himself next to Felix on one Bank. He notices some strange look between the others as they see what happened, but doesn't question it.  
The food tastes amazing and the 9 boys have a great evening. Felix gets to know a lot about the other boys. About Hyunjin and Minho, that they're also in the dance courses of the university which Felix is going to attend. He feels relieved, now knowing people who will go to the same lessons.  
Also he gets to know about the dorm situation. Jisung and Minho are living together, Hyunjin, Seugnmin and Jeongin share one apartment and Changbin and Woojin live alone at the moment. Felix doesn't really find out much about Changbin, unfortunately, cause Changbin is kinda quiet next to him and seems a bit unbothered. But it's okay for Felix, he doesn't expect him to be that open to a stranger as for example Jeongin is. They all enjoy the rest of the evening, talking, teasing and joking. Felix feels very comfortable around them and is happy.  
  
  
  
Back at their apartment, Chan looks at Felix with a slightly tilted head and confusion in his face. "How did you get Changbin to be that open and approaching, eventhough he doesn't know you? Do you even know how cold he normally is to new people? He usually sticks to his image as a dark-loving, Bad-boy, but today he was different..." Felix looks at Chan with wide eyes "umm I have no idea what you're talking about hyung...I didn't do anything and it didn't happen anything with him. We didn't even really talked. So relax, Chan." He suddenly changes the topic to avoid awkward silence:"But what is happening between you and Woojin-hyung? Don't think I didn't see his hand resting on your thigh while we were eating and how you two look at each other. is there something I should know?" He asks raising one brow. Chan blushes a bit, before saying "You're making up things. There is nothing, we are just very close friends." The older boy answers with a rolling of his eyes before disappearing into the bathroom. Felix heads to his room to change his cloths, smiling.

Their first night n the apartment is strange. Felix dreams nonsense about a black dressed guy standing far away from him, waving. Chan didn't sleep a lot. As usual, but this is the first time, Felix is waking up from Chan being awake at 4 o'clock.  
  
A week has passed now, with Felix and Bang Chan adjusting to the new apartment and unpacking things. The next Monday they get up with their Alarm clock ringing at around 9 a.m to meet Seugnmin and Woojin at a cafe where Jeongin and Hyunjin work part-time. luckily they have one more week of holiday before the semester starts, so Felix can explore the new city a bit.  
  
  
  
The cafe where Hyunjin and Jeongin are working, is small and very pretty. There are not a lot of costumers, so the four boys can place their order immediately when entering the little shop. The two Boys behind the counter, are smiling brightly while greeting their friends. They especially say that they are happy to welcome Felix in the cafe, which leads Felix to blush a little bit.  
Seugnmin finds a nice table located at the window, and the other boys join him to sit down and drink their Americanos.  
  
During a comfortable silence, Woojin suddenly says "Felix you need someone who can show you the city. You have to do some sightseeing of course, but you also need somebody to show you more hidden and beautiful places here in Seoul and al-" "I can show him the city." They hear a slightly husky voice behind them saying. "Who...-?" Felix turns around to see Changbin casually standing there with a hot cappuccino in his hands.  
Felix freezes and can't say anything. "What are you doing here?" Chan asks suspiciously. "I was on my way to get something from the store, saw the cafe and remembered that you guys wanted to meet up here today so I just went in. Hope it's okay." "Sure" Seugnmin says nodding and offers him a place to sit next to him.

Felix is busy trying to close his mouth as Changbin sits down right in front of him. "So, are you up for a little sightseeing tour?" Changbin asks Felix, ignoring the shocked looks that he earns from Woojin and Chan. "ummm, Y-yup" Is all Felix can stutter in in this moment. A little smirk is forming on Changbins lips and Felix starts blushing , but looks down fast to avoid the others seeing the redness on his cheeks. The next minute there's an awkward silence between the five boys, which is luckily interrupted by Hyunjin Kindly asking if everything is okay. They all agree that everything is fine.  
Chan looks at Felix, raising one eyebrow and Felix knows exactly what Chan is thinking. He's embarrassed, but also happy to spend some hours with Changbin alone.  
Felix wants to know more about this mysterious boy. So a sightseeing tour seems perfect for getting to know each other, right?

As Changbin stands up and announces that he and Felix will get going now, Felix's heart clenches. He's not ready. Not at all. But on the other hand he thinks, this is also a good opportunity to see how Changbin is absolutely NOT his type, and that he's just overreacting. So he also stands up and says goodbye to the three boys who remaining seated. His Fingers shake a little bit while putting his phone in his pocket but he's sure no one saw that. Or at least he hopes so. Chan gives him a last skeptical look before Felix follows Changbin out of the warm atmosphere of the Cafe into the busy traffic of Seoul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much again to the people who left kudos!! It's insane for me to imagine people actually liking this fanfic..You motivate me to update more!   
> Now enjoy the chapter!

Felix has never been to Seoul before. Sure he has visited some of his family that lives in south Korea, but they don't live near Seoul, so it's his first time being here. That's why he is super excited to learn more about this big city and see some special places around here. He realizes, that his excitement is not only coming from getting to see the city, it's also the fact, that he will spend some time alone with Changbin which makes his heart beat faster.  
But he is convincing himself that this is not true, while walking outside the Cafe with Changbin.

"So is there anything you want to see?" Changbin asks Felix. "I actually have no idea what you can do in Seoul" Felix admits. "Well..I could take you to typical sighs where tourists go, but I guess you're not that interested in visiting the national museum of Korea or the historical city wall." Felix nods laughing. "So I'll first of show you a famous park. Follow me!" They take the bus to a park that is near the Cafe.  
It's spring, so there are flowers everywhere and it's sunny. Felix is excited when he sees the beautiful, but crowded park. "Wow..It's really pretty here!" He says to Changbin smiling brightly. They walk through the park in silence for about 4 minutes before Felix breaks the comfortable silence by asking "Are you coming here often?" "Not really. Here are too many people all the time, especially in spring." "Ah yeah I get that.." Felix answers nodding.

After walking for few minutes, Changbin suddenly says "But there is a park where I am going sometimes, that's not that crowded. You want to see it?" Felix can't hide his smile while saying "Sure". Changbin smiles back a little bit before taking Felix's wrist and dragging him to the next bus station where they take a bus to drive to the other park. Felix notices that they drive a lot longer now and are leaving the busiest part of the big city. The park where they finally get out of the bus, is a lot smaller than the last one and there are also a lot less people walking around. Felix likes it. It gives off chilled vibes and a comfortable feeling.

They walk around, and Felix tries to get at least some information about Changbin. "And what are you studying?" "Arts" Changbin answers a little bit embarrassed. Felix didn't expect that at all. He knew, that Jisung is studying arts, but he didn't know that Changbin is also. "Woah that's cool" he says "What do you want to when you're done with University?" Felix asks curiously. Changbin looks at him a few seconds before answering "My plan is to become a Tattoo artist." Wow. is all Felix could think of as a reaction. "That fits perfectly" he says, smiling.

After they get some food in the neighborhood, Changbin shows him the market, and some places to go shopping. As it's getting later, they also go to Hongdae and watch some busking shows.They have a lot of fun walking around, eventhough they're not talking much. Felix is too shy to talk a lot to Changbin, because he is insecure about his Korean. And he just assumes that Changbin is shy or not interested in talking to Felix. Which is totally okay for him, because he is definitely NOT interested in Changbin and he's sure that Changbin is also NOT his type at all.

Chan calls Felix, saying "Hey lix, I'm sorry to disturb your date. But 3Racha has to meet up this evening. To be exact, Changbin needs to meet me and Jisung now. Please go home and sleep, okay? It's getting late." Felix sighs in confusion "What's happening hyung?" "Don't worry just go home" Chan says before hanging up the phone. Felix has never heard Chan talking like that. He sounded very strict and also kind of nervous and worried.

Felix looks at Changbin who is checking text messages and looks stressed all of a sudden. Changbin looks up from his phone and tells Felix what he already knows. "I have to go now, sorry. It's an important meet up with 3Racha now. I'll bring you home, okay?" "You don't have to bring me home tho. Chan told me that you have to meet him now, as fast as possible" he answers. "No I won't let you go home all by yourself. I'm sure you would get lost at least 5 times." He was right. Felix was very bad when it comes to orientation and finding the right way. So he thankfully accepts Changbin's offer to brig him home.

They only talk a few words on the way to Felix's apartment. The atmosphere is tensed, since Chan called Felix and Changbin told him he has to meet Chan and Jisung. It's strange. Changbin has been quite open to Felix throughout the day, but now he seems like a bad-tempered bad-boy again, who is completely unbothered by everything. But Felix doesn't question it and just thanks him for bringing him home and waves goodbye as Changbin goes back in the bus again.

When Felix gets inside the apartment he notices that strange smell again, but it became stronger over the time. He thinks, that this cannot be something good, so he starts walking around the flat looking for the source of that smell. He walks inside the small storeroom where they never went before, and finds something at the lower wall that suspiciously looks like mildew or fungi or something. A small scream in disgust escapes his mouth before he runs out of the room inside the living and tries to call Chan. Chan doesn't pick up the phone. Usually nothing unusual, but Felix is getting a little bit worried. He has no idea where his hyung is and what he's doing so late. He tries to call Jisung or Changbin, but they also don't pick up. He's getting more worried by every minute that passes by. Those three are up to something but he has no idea what is going on.

Besides that, he also just found this extremely disgusting mildew thing in his apartment which is already enough to completely freak him out. In his despair he calls Woojin, asking if he could spend the night at his flat, explaining the situation in his apartment. "Sure, I can come pick you up." Felix thanks him, obviously relieved now. "But as a disclaimer: Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seugnmin are here right now, playing some games on my playstation. Just that you're prepared for a noisy evening." Woojin adds laughing. "No problem for me, I'm just glad that I can get out of here." Felix answers.

A few minutes later, Woojin is there to pick Felix up. In the car, Felix asks Woojin if he knows anything about the 3Racha meet up that evening. Woojin sounds surprised as he answers "No, I just know that Chan had to leave all of a sudden like an hour ago. He didn't mention anything about 3Racha tho."  
Felix notices that Woojin suddenly sounds not only surprised , but also a bit worried now too. They drive the next minutes in silence, until Woojin breaks the silence by suggesting to get some food for the others at a convenient store they drive pass. Felix nods, thinking about how Chan-like that is, but doesn't mention it. They grab some triangular Gimbabs and instant ramen. They make sure to buy non-spicy things for Seugnmin who cannot eat anything spicy. They get back into the car and stay silent the rest of their way.

Entering the apartment with the bag of food, the other boys greet them happily and start to prepare the food for all of them. they have a great evening eating, talking and of course, playing video games. Felix also gets to know all of them a lot more and feels really comfortable, eventhough he has a hard time understanding everything. Seugnmin tries to help him by translating some stuff into English sometimes when Felix doesn't understand certain words or sentences. It's an enjoyable atmosphere between the five boys.

After the final round Mario cart in which Felix beats Hyunjin, the three boys leave Felix and Woojin. "Thank you again for the food, hyung!" Jeongin says before catching up after Hyunjin and leaving the flat. "No problem, get home safely you guys!" Woojin answers kindly. Felix is still surprised, how well all of them get along, despite the age gap between some of them. It's amazing, he thinks.

They brush their teeth and change into their pajamas while listening to soft music through Woojins speakers. Woojin offers Felix to sleep on the couch, or on a mattress on the floor. "It's okay hyung, I can just sleep on the couch." Felix responds, already lying down on the couch. "okay then sleep well!"  
"Thanks hyung, you too. Also thank you a lot for letting me stay over tonight, it's very nice of you!"  
"No problem Felix, really. I'm glad I can help you!" Woojin says before closing the door of his room behind him.

The couch where Felix is laying is comfortable, but somehow he can't sleep. It's 2 a.m. now and he's still wide awake. He tries calling Chan again, still worried but he doesn't pick up his phone. Felix kind of expected that, but hoped to get to talk to Chan before sleeping. He sends him a few texts to make sure, Chan wouldn't worry when he comes home.  


**Lix**  
Hyuuung I can't reach you :(  
I'm staying over at Woojins tonight  
please come over tomorrow morning,  
we have to talk about the apartment...  
I hope you're okay! See you!!

Felix doesn't sleep very well. He's stressed thinking about that they have to somehow leave their apartment and also not knowing what the three rappers are up to. He eventually falls asleep after receiving a text from Chan at 4 a.m

**Kangaroochrisi**  
Everything is okay.  
I'll come over as soon as possible.  
Don't worry Lix!  


At Around 10 a.m Felix gets waken up by hearing the Doorbell ring. He silently watches Woojin open the door to reveal a very tired looking Chan with a bruise on his cheek. Woojin gasps in shock before pulling him into a tight embrace. Felix notices how Chan instantly melts in Woojins arms and is content to know that Woojin obviously calms his brother down.

They sit together at the table with three cups of steaming Coffee that Woojin prepared for them. They don't talk about Chans bruise or where he has been at all. They just talk about what Felix has found in their flat. "Well, I guess we need to stay somewhere else then." is Chans answer. And Felix knew he would be saying something like that. But where could they go? There are not many apartments around here, that are somewhat affordable. "But hyung, where could we stay? It's nearly impossible to find something in in a short span of time" Felix comments. "One person could stay here." Woojin suddenly says. "And Changbin also has a free room as far as I know." He adds after few seconds of silence.

That wasn't really what Felix wants to hear. He knows that he cannot separate Woojin and Chan. It would be rude to insist on staying with Woojin. But the thought of him living together with Changbin? His heart clenches. Sure, he has been to Changbins apartment before in the few weeks he's living here now. Also he has noticed that there surely would be enough space for another person to live. But still. Wouldn't it be strange asking Changbin to move in his apartment?

Chan sees Felix being uncomfortable with the thought. "I could stay at Changbins if you don't want to Lix.." Chan then says a little bit upset. "No it's okay hyung, really. But wouldn't it be strange if I'd just ask him..?" "No worries," Woojin says rapidly. "I'll call him and explain the situation. I'm sure he won't have a problem with my idea." Felix nods weakly. He's scared of the answer of Changbin. What if he doesn't want Felix to stay at his flat? It would be okay, he says to himself. Felix thinks about that they don't really know each other and so, wouldn't it be normal to say no then?..  
  
Woojin comes back from talking to Changbin with a smile on his face, saying "He is okay with you staying at his apartment. He says he can come help you get your stuff to bring it over to his place. He'll pick you up there in about one hour. Here's my plan: I'll bring you both to your home now, and help you pack up. until Changbin arrives and then you two will move in your new apartments." Chan looks at Woojin with pure admiration and nods. Felix says "Alright, thanks Woojin-hyung!"

Packing up their things after just a few weeks there feels awkward. They planned so many things concerning decorating apartments for the next month. But now they have to recall the rental agreement and move out. It's just not fair, Felix thinks.  
Luckily the two boys haven't unpacked a lot of stuff already so they can put their things away pretty fast. They're done before Changbin arrives, so Felix puts his luggage inside Changbins Car and thanks Woojin a few times again for helping him the evening before. Chan and Woojin leave, while Changbin and Felix are still in the process of putting Felix's Bags and Suitcases in the trunk of the car.  
  
In the car, Felix thanks Changbin for helping him and letting him stay over. Changbin just nods and doesn't give him a real answer. He just looks at the street without talking, for their whole way. As Felix watches Changbins face(which still is the most beautiful face Felix has ever seen) he notices, that Changbin also has a pretty bad looking Bruise and wound on his Cheek and jaw. He also sees one reaching up from his collarbones, thanks to his wide fitted shirt he wears today.

Unwillingly Felix thinks about how much hotter these bruises make Changbin look. But in the next moment he's worried again, and wonders what has happened the night before, after Changbin had to leave. He's completely lost in thought about if there had been a fight or an accident they have been involved in and if Jisung is okay, as Changbin suddenly turns to look straight into Felixs Face. "Don't think I wouldn't notice it when you watch me the whole time." Felix blushes and quickly looks away. "Sorry" He says hushed and shamed.

They arrive at Changbins apartment and Felix takes a closer look to the establishment of the rooms for the first time. The furniture is all black. At first Felix didn't like it, but now he sees all the little colorful details like small cactuses here and there or little stuffed animals in the shelves next to the TV. There's a big couch (of course black) which looks very comfortable and soft with some black and white pillows.  
  
The big, open kitchen is surprisingly clean and with beautiful marble design. It all would seem pretty cold and uncomfortable, but because of Changbins personal flair which he brings into the design of his apartment, Felix feels comfortable and at home right away. He doesn't get to see Changbins room, but it's okay, he thinks. It's his personal room and it's okay if he doesn't want share that with Felix right away. The room, where Felix can sleep, is very small, and there's only a tiny bed and a small closet fitting in there. it's not the best that he could wish for, but it's all he needs and is just thankful that he doesn't have to stay in the old flat anymore.

"I know it's not the most beautiful or big room..-" Changbin starts, obviously a little bit ashamed and apologetic. Felix interrupts him by saying "No no it's okay. Really! I'm fine with that. I don't need more space, I'm serious. Thank you so so much for that!! It's just...I'll probably need to practice for my dancing classes sometimes, I hope it doesn't bother you if I'll do a bit of practicing in the living room." Changbin looks at him, like he enjoys the thought of that, which leads Felix to feel red creeping up his cheeks, but Changbin gets serious again saying "Yeah I'm fine with that. Now can I help unpack your stuff?" "No I guess I can do that on my own, but thank you!" Felix refuses the offer. Changbin goes back in his room, while telling Felix to be ready to go out and eat something with Jisung and Minho at 8p.m.

While unpacking his stuff, he talks to his dad through the phone, telling him about everything that happened the last weeks. It feels good talking in English after some time again, he thinks. His dad is gorgeous and supportive as usual, telling him that everything is going to be great. After the phone call, Felix starts playing he new game again until he is getting ready to go get dinner with Jisung, Minho and Changbin. Inspired by the dark apartment, he dressed himself in a black, little bit oversized Hoodie and a ripped jeans, styling his black hair a bit messy. He steps out of his room, seeing Changbin in a leather jacket and a dark green turtleneck underneath. Felix has a hard time breathing, seeing Changbin dressed like THAT.

They look at each other in shocked silence for a few moments, before Changbin catches his breath and says "Well then..let's go."  
The four of them are going to a simple ramen restaurant. But Felix really likes the atmosphere here. They sit down, Felix squeezed next to Changbin on a very small bench. He looks at Jisung, trying to see if he also has wounds or bruises, and he actually sees a small cut on his lip and small bruise next to his eye. He isn't really surprised, but he also doesn't like what ideas he has now for what eventually has happened last night.

Felix isn't talking a lot, he's merely watching Jisung and Minho. They behave just as close as Chan and Woojin. He also notices Minhos hand resting on Jisungs thigh and smiles while seeing it.

The evening is good. They have a lot of fun and eat a lot of great food. But somehow Felix thinks, that this kinda feels like a double date...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo  
> I know this Chapter took a bit longer, sorry. But here it is, the new chapter!!  
> I'm not that happy how this turned out tbh, but please enjoy reading!  
> Disclaimer: This chapter contains a scene where someone gets harassed and beaten, please don't read it if you're uncomfortable with that.
> 
> PS.: Thank you all so much for the Kudos! I'm really overwhelmed, that someone actually likes what I write:)

On the way back home, Felix thinks about that he will spend the night in a room next to Changbins room. In the same apartment. Just one thin wall separating them. He gets excited, eventhough he tries to convince himself, that it's nothing special.  
Changbin is a FRIEND of his and also NOT his type.  
Felix is busy persuading himself, not liking Changbin on their way back to the apartment. That's why he doesn't pay that much attention to Changbin next to him. Sometimes he looks over to the older boy, and strangely catches Changbin looking at Felix when they are stopping at red lights or something.  
Felix is a bit excited by the thought of Changbin looking at him and thinking of him, but shakes his head, trying to forget this thought. He is saying to himself that he is just making up things. Why would Changbin look at him? It doesn't make sense at all.  
  
After about ten minutes of the planned 15 minutes ride, the car starts to make strange noises and two weird looking small lamps appear on the display. "That's not normal.." Changbin says furrowing his brows. "Should we like stop driving or something?" Felix asks a little worried. "Nah I guess it's okay, we'll be home soon." the older boy answers. Suddenly the car stops and won't turn on again. Changbin sighs and tells Felix that they'll need to push the car a bit to the right, to not disturb other cars. Although there aren't many cars here at night, they start moving the small car somehow and call a service to tow the car away.  
The super grumpy guy who drives the tow truck, mumbles some unintelligible things while putting the car up on his truck. It takes less than 10 minutes, and the truck plus Changbins car drives away to the next garage.  
  
The two boys stand there in silence, until Felix says "Well then, how are we getting home now?" Changbin looks at him, saying "the way isn't long anymore, let's just walk, okay?" Felix nods with a smile appearing on his face. "sure!".  
  
They walk in silence, until Changbin starts swearing "Shit! I forgot my jacket in the car! Why am I so stupid oh my god..." he says embarrassed.  
"Are you cold?" Felix asks him. "I guess it's okay, we'll be home soon." Changbin answers with a sigh. "No no you'll catch a cold!" and without really thinking it through, Felix takes off his Hoodie and hands it to Changbin. "Here take this" he shyly adds.  
  
They look at each other. Felix still holding the hoodie in Changbins direction. The way Changbin looks at Felix, makes him blush a bit out of embarrassment. Felix panics inside, being afraid than Changbin might be offended or will reject his offer. But then Changbin's lips curl up in a small smile and without being as confident as he usually is, he says "Sure, thank you."  
  
Felix knew that Changbin was smaller than him. He knew that the hoodie, which is a bit oversized for Felix, will be too big for Changbin. But he didn't think about how unbelievable cute the smaller boy would look wearing his Hoodie.  
Changbin looks at him, unsure how to behave, and smiles shyly as he adjusts his messy hair. Seeing the older boy like that, makes Felix's heart burst into thousands of small pieces and his stomach fill up with butterflies. At that moment he realizes how whipped he actually is for Changbin.  
  
A breathy "Fuck" escapes Felixs mouth. "Mh? What's wrong?" Changbin asks furrowing his brows. Felix needs a few seconds to collect himself, before managing to say "Nothing, sorry. We should get going now, don't we?"  
The rest of the way they don't talk much and Felix spends his time, admiring the way how Changbin looks so soft in his hoodie.  
  
Back at the apartment, they get ready for bed while listening to some music. Before heading in his room, Felix wishes the older boy a good night, not really expecting to get a respond, regarding the bad mood Changbin was in the whole today. Surprisingly Changbin smiles bright and wishes him a good night too.  
Before being a complete blushing mess, Felix disappears in his room. His stomach Feels like it would explode with butterflies. The way Changbin smiled at him, still in Felixs Hoodie and with a freshly washed, tired faced, is too much for him to handle at the moment. He lets himself fall in his bed, screaming inside.  
He falls asleep really fast after texting Chan, saying that everything is fine and asking if he is okay. He doesn't get an answer right away, but he also doesn't want to wait for a respond. He's too tired and exhausted from the day. So he falls asleep immediately after putting his phone on the bedside table.  
  
Felix's phone rings the next morning, waking him up. To his surprise, it's Changbin asking him what he wants for breakfast. He didn't expect something like that at all. To be honest he had no idea what to expect when living with Changbin, but it was definitely not THAT.  
Still tired and very confused he tells him that he usually just has a coffee in the morning. They hang up and a wide smile forms on Felix's lips. He's super happy and also excited when thinks about the breakfast they're going to have. Changbin still has his hoodie, which is messing with Felixs head as he thinks about.  
  
He gets up and takes a hot shower while thinking about what to do the last days before university starts. He wraps a towel around his waist and puts some gel in his still wet hair before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. He opens the door and walks a step in the direction of his room, as he notices with a gasp, that Changbin is already home and is looking at him with wide opened eyes and a slightly opened mouth.  
  
They stare at each other, both shocked and perplex. Not able to move or speak, just in a state of shock which makes them freeze. Both of them start to hide their blushy cheeks as they gain back there ability to move and Felix mutters a hushed "sorry" before rushing in his room.  
He sits on his bed, unable to think straight and get dressed. He's so embarrassed that even his ears turned pink. Changbin saw him just wearing a towel. Just a TOWEL. He's panicking. Totally panicking. To distract him from the urge to start screaming, he quickly gets dressed and tries to forget what happened.  
  
Stepping out of his room Felix sees Changbin sitting at the table with two coffees in front of him. "Hyung, I'm sorry fo-" Felix tries to say, but gets interrupted by Changbin saying "No it's okay, no worries! Now sit down and have your Coffee. I didn't know what Coffee you like in the morning, so I took something which I thought fits to you. Are you fine with a vanilla Latte?" Felix smiles, being really content with the choice the older boy made "Yes thank you! It's actually my favorite drink in the morning" He says happily. Changbin smiles back and takes a sip of his coffee.  
  
"What do you have in your cup?"the younger asks curiously. He expects something like black coffee without anything but Changbin looks down, and almost seems embarrassed as he answers "Caramel cappuccino" Felix tries to hold back a small giggle but fails miserably. "Hey what's wrong with me liking sweet drinks?" Changbin asks pouting. His pout makes Felixs heart beat a bit faster. He smiles and answers, still laughing a bit "No it's okay, really! I just didn't expect you to drink something that sweet."  
  
The rest of the breakfast is cozy and relaxed. They plan some things for the next days, so that Felix can see a lot, before they all have to go to university again. They make plans for going shopping, going to an arcade all together and maybe even an amusement park.  
  
Needless to say that Felix has the time of his life the next days. All the boys have so much fun together, playing around and enjoying the warm spring weather. Everything goes smoothly for two days, until Chan gets a call in the middle of the day at a beautiful park where the nine boys have a picnic together. He leaves all of a sudden with Changbin and Jisung without telling the others where they're going. Woojin and Felix look at each other worryingly.  
  
Felix worries about them a lot, not just about his brother Chan, but also about Jisung and especially Changbin.  
Before properly thinking this idea through, he stands up and quickly starts walking in the direction where the boys went. He doesn't care about the others calling his name. He just wants to know what the three rappers are up to. He still remembers which direction the boys went, so he's confident to find them.  
  
After ten to twenty minutes of Felix walking around in the neighborhood where he has never been before, he gets a bit scared. He's sure he went the right direction, but he just can't find the other boys. Also his phone just went dead. He's lost in that big city on his own. Nothing around him seems trustworthy. The houses are all grey and nobody is walking around on the streets where Felix is.  
  
He has to contain himself to not start crying. It wouldn't be helpful to be sobbing mess here and now, he thinks. Thinking about a plan, he walks around aimlessly to at least not sit alone somewhere. The plan he comes up with after some time, is finding someone to ask where the next Bus stop is and just taking a bus home. "I'm a genius" He says to himself.  
  
So his problem now, is that there are no people around him. He walks a bit, and eventually finds a Bus stop. It kinda looks old and as if it isn't used anymore, but Felix is optimistic. He sits down and waits.  
  
It slowly starts to get dark and colder. Felix gets cold and regrets his decision a lot. He was stupid to believe he would find the three boys. He had been naive and just stupid.  
He hears voices coming near him. Sitting one the small bench, he pulls his knees up to his chest and tries not to move or to make any sound. He's so scared that he actually starts shaking.  
The voices come nearer and nearer. It sounds like at least five men who are probably drunk. Felix closes his eyes, hoping that the men will just pass by.  
  
Suddenly he hears a voice right next to him. "Hey wait boys, there is a person sitting on that bench." one of the men shouts. The others start to laugh, and Felix hears them coming to the bus stop and next to him. "Hello pretty boy, whats your name?" One of the tall man asks smirking. Felix's heart pounds. He doesn't know how to behave and what to do. "I don't have anything with me. No money. No jewelry or expensive stuff. You can leave me alone." He says quietly, voice shaking.  
  
The men start to laugh. It's an ugly, nasty laugh. Suddenly one of the men garbs Felix's arm and tries to lift him up. Felix lets out a small scream of surprise, which leads the men to laugh even more devilish. Felix can only think about, that he won't survive this night. His fear gets more and more but he still tries not to cry. He doesn't want to seem that weak.  
  
One of the man reaches out his hands, to touch his face, and holds his jaw to look at Felix for a while. The man was tall. Way taller than Felix and the other man. His face was covered in scars and his neck was full with tattoos, as well as his hand. He was the most intimidating Person Felix has ever seen. Then the man smirks and then suddenly slaps Felix hard in his face. The other men around them start to cheer, laugh and applaud him.  
  
A scream escapes Felixs mouth, because of the pain that suddenly runs through his cheek and head. He's broken. He gives up on getting out of here without being hurt. He falls on the ground very hard, as the man who held him lets go of his collar.  
  
Felix looses his consciousness. Before completely passing out, he hears a familiar voice threatening the men, but can't assign the voice right away.  
  
He wakes up not much later, with his head resting on something comfortable. He tries to lift up his head, or move but his head hurts a lot and he doesn't have any strength anymore. He slowly opens his eyes, to see where he his. He is afraid, that he might still be with the men who attacked him. But when he opens his eyes and looks into the face of the person on whose lap he's resting, a wave of relive rushes over him.  
  
The first time this evening, tears start running down his face. He's not dead, and he's save. "Oh my god...Changbin!" is all he can say between the sobs which escape his mouth.  
  
Changbin lifts him up, and pulls him in a tight embrace. Felix feels safe and warm again. He's crying a lot. Changbin just stands there with him, rubbing his back and petting his head from time to time.  
"Wanna go home, lix?" Changbin asks soothing. Felix nods "yeah, please". The younger boy leans on Changbin, as the older supports him to walk to his car, which is right around the next house.  
  
The car ride is quiet. They don't talk and they both don't feel the need to. The only thing Felix notices, is that Changbin has some really bad looking bruises on his face again. He starts to think about what might have happened before he woke up.  
Back home, Changbin asks Felix if he wants to watch a movie or something. The last thing that Felix wants at that moment is to be alone in his dark room. So, even though he is tired and exhausted, he nods and sits down on the couch. Changbin takes a seat next to him.  
  
Hesitantly, he asks the younger boy "What were you doing out there on your own, lix?" Felix looks at Changbin and answers a bit embarrassed "You guys had to leave all of a sudden again. The last time that happened, you all came back injured. Even this time you are hurt." He says while pointing on the bruise on Changbins cheek. "So I was worried about you all. I saw which direction you went, and decided to follow you. I know it was dumb and I shouldn't have done that. But I was curious what you were up to and I didn't want you to get hurt again. This whole mess is completely my fault...I'm sorry."  
  
Changbin doesn't say anything. He just looks at Felix. With a small sigh he then finally says "Felix, first of all please never say that you're dumb ever again, okay? Also it isn't your fault at all, that some stupid drunken assholes attacked you. You know that, right?" Felix unwillingly nods before Changbin continues "But I have to say, you really shouldn't have followed us. You could have gotten way more hurt and in way more trouble. Please never ever just follow us again. Got that? I don't want you to get even more hurt, because of me." Felixs eyes fill up with tears as he nods again. "B-But hyung, what happened after I passed out? What happened to the men, and why have you been there all of a sudden?" He asks, furrowing his brows. "Let me just say, I was at the right place on the right time. Also, the men are far far away and won't ever hurt you again. Now lets watch a movie" He picks up the remote and starts Felixs favorite Disney movie.  
Felix is confused. What does it mean, he was "at the right place on the right time"? What has he done? Did Changbin safe him?  
  
But he doesn't care anymore. He's just tired and thankful that he has gotten away with just a light injury. Before realizing it, he leans on Changbins shoulder, with Changbins arm around him holding him tight. It is very comfortable and Felix gets sleepy really fast. He smilingly whispers "Thank you hyung" before he completely falls asleep, leaning on Changbin.


End file.
